


Four Times Nijimura Took Something From Akashi and The One Time Akashi Just Willingly Gave It

by wallwindow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is thirsty, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Tiny appearance of delinquent Nijimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallwindow/pseuds/wallwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Akashi's mobile phone as he talked with Haizaki <em>that one time</em> was not the only thing that Nijimura had managed to unexpectedly (and boldly) take from Akashi during the short period of time that they had been around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Nijimura Took Something From Akashi and The One Time Akashi Just Willingly Gave It

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rereading the Teikou arc for a bit, and was still amused by how Nijimura-san grabbed Akashi's phone from him and started to think again, "I wonder what else Akashi allowed Nijimura to take from him?" So the end result is this. (O_O) I intended this one to be just short and sweet, but before I knew it, my word count already reached 6k words!! (*A*)
> 
> (Title is long because I'm not creative as usual.)

Contrary to popular belief, Akashi's mobile phone as he talked with Haizaki _that one time_ was not the only thing that Nijimura had managed to unexpectedly (and boldly) take from Akashi during the short period of time that they had been around each other. Akashi never told anyone, not even to Nijimura himself, but the first time the latter “took something” from him was way back in his last year in grade school, even before Akashi entered Teikou and joined the basketball team. Even before Nijimura became Akashi's captain.

**/**

There were at least five more months to go before his elementary graduation day, but Akashi's father had already been having consecutive meetings with numerous school principals, mostly to hear their arguments as to why and how their institution was the most befitting for an Akashi.

Aside from being the heir to a global corporation, Akashi was a model student to boot. He had perfect grades, had been a leader in various organizations all-throughout his elementary education, and had also been excelling in several sports and other diverse activities such as basketball, violin, and shougi to name a few. It wasn’t surprising to anyone that many schools had already been scrambling and persuading the Akashis to have the scion grace them with his presence in the following school year.

Today their chauffeur drove Akashi and his father to the elite Teikou Middle School, the third school that they had to visit for this month alone. For all it’s worth, Akashi barely cared if in which middle school he should be enrolled next year. He had this mindset that no matter which school he'd end up attending, he'd do his best to excel at anything and everything as per usual. As per Akashi family’s standard. But then his father had been extremely keen in ensuring that he would belong to the finest school out there, to the place with the highest number of recognition and unending roster of successful graduates. Education was the most important in the Akashi household after all.

The ride to Teikou had been uneventful, just like any other trip he had sat through with his father so far. Akashi, as usual, was silently turned towards the car window, observing the surroundings quietly as his father took calls from his business partners one after another. At least the area seemed safe and quiet, Akashi noted. A suitable study environment would suffice for him. While making this mental note though, the limo passed by a small alley wherein he caught sight of three to four students who looked as if they were trying to beat each other to death. Akashi was slightly alarmed not because it was his first time to witness boys around his age engaging in a street fight, but because if he was not mistaken, the students were wearing Teikou's school uniform, as he had seen from a brochure his father showed to him this morning.

So much for being a prestigious school and for being a peaceful environment.

Akashi decided it was none of his business; it's unlikely that he'd get associated with students like those anyway.

Once they arrived at the school premises, his father skipped any friendly introduction and went straight to business. They were inside the dean's office—his father and the director already going over some details Akashi wasn’t really concerned about, hence he thought of excusing himself under the pretense of going to the toilet room.

He went out of the main building instead to familiarize himself with the area as early as now (based on his current observation , this school had been the one that gained the most favorable response from the Akashi head so far, particularly because of its strong winning-philosophy which was greatly akin to his father’s); it was a weekend hence unsurprisingly there were only few students wandering around, probably those who were active in club activities.

Akashi easily spotted the basketball gym and instantly got attracted to take a look, but as he approached closer he saw a man whom he assumed to be in his early fifties now thanks to his graying hair, and then a male student who was quite tall... and had a striking blonde hair. Standing opposite each other, they appeared to be in a serious discussion with one another, although the student had his eyes fixed on the ground instead of looking at the older man's face like a normal person would.

Wait, the guy resembled someone Akashi had seen before.

"It's quite regretful that you're still pursuing such activities. I thought you will already be able to avoid picking up fights when I invited you to join the basketball team."

"Tsk. It's not like I promised to be a good boy or anything. They challenged me, so obviously I accepted it. They're gonna spout nonsense things about me again if I don't fight them and win."

Akashi overheard their exchange and stilled on his place. And for the record he was not intentionally eavesdropping, he just couldn't help it, all his five senses were much incisive compared to average people.

"Did you win?"

"Huh?! I sure did, I knocked them out with my karate skills, duh."

"Your bruised cheek says otherwise."

"Tsk, it was just an accident."

"Hmm... I see that you’re still as competitive as ever. And you still hate losing more than anything. Furthermore, your stamina is really impressive. You're still quite energetic even after participating in a brawl."

"Yeah, you convinced me to join the basketball club because of that right? You shouldn't be amazed. And it's not like I'm gonna start being nice and friendly just because I joined a school club or something. So anyway, are you gonna kick me off the team now?"

Akashi, being instilled with good manners and elegance right after birth, was somehow appalled with the way the guy had been talking back to the older man. Akashi originally intended to join the middle school basketball team, too, without any drama, but if Teikou's club had this kind of members, he felt like there would be a lot of work needed to be done here.

"I understand. Your competitive spirit and thirst for victory are indeed the two things that the club exactly needs. That is why I asked you to join the team. And that is why I will be making you the captain once the next school year starts."

There was a short pause and then, "…Nijimura-kun."

The moment the name was uttered, the guy who had been avoiding the gray-haired gentleman’s gaze raised his head fast as lightning and scowled at the other, clearly aghast and repulsed by what he had just heard, "HUH?!? WHAT THE---!!!"

But the man in his fine suit was now on his way inside the gym, ignoring whatever else the brash student had intended to say, "Change into your training clothes, we'll begin the practice game in five minutes."

And with that, the blonde was left in utter disbelief, his upper lip frozen into a pout.

Seeing a clearer view of him made Akashi recognize the arrogant pout-wielding student as one of the guys he saw in a skirmish earlier. The one who most likely threw the  majority of the punches.

Instead of being dismayed, Akashi found himself smiling contentedly for a reason still unknown to him, a glint of excitement visible in his eyes. _What a shocking turn of events_ , he told himself.

This blond fellow called 'Nijimura' had certainly gotten Akashi’s attention as if he was meant to do so right from the start.

The redhead decided then that he'd love to witness this ostensibly delinquent person taking charge of Teikou’s esteemed basketball team. That would certainly make a fascinating sight, he thought.

**//**

Few months had passed and now Akashi found himself inside one of Teikou's gyms being declared as a new first-string member along with three other freshmen who had vibrant hair colors same as his.

His father logically found Teikou Middle School to be the most fitting for the Akashi Corporation's successor. Although Akashi was so close to creating an in-depth PowerPoint presentation enumerating why Teikou was the best option out of all the schools they visited, complete with SWOT analysis, in case he’d need it if his father had ended up choosing another school for some reason.

No, his slight interest in the supposedly-this-year's-Teikou-basketball-team's-captain had nothing to do with his sudden ardent intent in attending Teikou. He just had this tingling feeling that going to Teikou would bring forth plentiful amount of experiences that will be both memorable and valuable to him.

"Okay, new first string members, follow me to the main gym," came the instruction from Coach Sanada.

They were brought to a larger gym, the one where he overheard the conversation between the blonde student and the old man from a few months ago.

Upon reaching the frontage of the gymnasium, Coach Sanada introduced them to the man standing near the door. Akashi eventually discovered that the 'old man’ he saw back then and the old man in front of him now was called Shirogane Kozo, and that he was actually none other than the basketball team's head coach.

Ah, no wonder he could make impromptu decisions such as appointing the next year's captain right on the spot.

Coach Shirogane smiled when they finished each of their introduction; his aura was pleasant, quite the exact opposite compared to when he was with probably the team's notorious “problem child”.

Speaking of which, Akashi was yet to catch a glimpse of that blonde student. Could it be that he quit the club, or perhaps committed an even more grave offence and ultimately got kicked out from the team? That would be disappointing.

"Welcome to Teikou Middle School basketball team, young lads."

The coach's modulated voice distracted Akashi's musings. Along with the new recruits, he bowed to Coach Shirogane and Akashi instantaneously felt that all of them could sense that there was definitely more to that smile than the coach was showing.

It was a good sign, for Akashi at least.

"We look forward to bringing continuous victories to the team," he replied with a dignified smile, the one that he had perfected since childhood.

When Coach Shirogane pushed the gymnasium’s door open, the view that welcomed them was what one would exactly imagine from an elite basketball team. Around forty students must be currently inside the wide gym with extensive facilities, half of them were at the sidelines doing some stretches while some were practicing dribbling at the corners, and there in the middle of the basketball court seemed to be an ongoing practice match.

"Hey, Ohyama! Don't just uselessly stand there! Tighten your defense!"

"Y-- Yes! Sorry!!"

"Kaji, return to your original position!"

"Yes, sir!"                                                            

Akashi's vigilant eyes were quick to turn to the person giving the instructions to each member using a voice that didn’t seem to belong to a junior high student. The source of the said deep voice was a guy perhaps around 5’10 in height, had intense gray eyes , and short jet-black hair. His authoritative presence and firm orders undoubtedly made everyone follow him with no hesitations, though they appeared to be moderately terrified of him.

But to Akashi it was rather impressive.

However, he wasn’t sure why but he couldn't help thinking that this person seemed oddly familiar. Like he had already met him previously.

Akashi became engrossed in examining the guy curiously (trying to rack his brain if where and when he had seen this person prior to this) when the ball was passed to the person in question. As soon as the gray-eyed caught it (his fingers were long, Akashi noticed), he dribbled fast towards the goal, and slickly cut through three people who were all attempting to block him.

Akashi’s crimson eyes widened in awe. That kind of drive was definitely something he had never seen from any of the guys he had played with before. 

The player, whom if Akashi was not mistaken was a power forward, passed the ball to one of his teammates, said teammate tried to shoot but failed, but in a blink of an eye the raven-haired already gained control of the rebound, jumped back up quickly once his feet touched the ground, then finally dunked the ball to the net.

Extreme concentration filled the guy’s face as he executed all of the above-mentioned; it was easy for Akashi to discern that this guy took basketball much seriously compared to others. And that only made Akashi even more awed.

He soon heard-- Aomine, was it?-- whistling in amazement behind him, "Heh, wow, not bad~"

And it was not bad indeed. Actually, it was so good that Akashi found himself exceptionally impressed.

This person who had just appeared in Akashi's line of sight exactly forty-nine seconds ago managed to simply take his breath away, right there and then.

"Nice, captain!"

"If you have time to be amazed, run forward, brats!" the ‘captain’ shouted back with a grimace.

Akashi's silent admiration got cut short with what he had heard. 

He blinked and muttered to nobody in particular, "C-- Captain?"

But apparently coach Shirogane heard him, "Yes, that's the current captain of the basketball team, Nijimura Shuuzou-kun."

"Niji...." Akashi's pupils enlarged once more for an entirely different reason now; he knew that name, he had memorized it the moment he heard it.

Without letting anyone notice his sudden state of bafflement, Akashi mentally scrutinized the guy once more while he ran to the other side of the court, his upper lip fixed into a pout.

And realization came over to Akashi, albeit a little belatedly:

The blonde guy who piqued his interest during his first visit to Teikou and this black-haired guy in front of him now were actually the same person.

**///**

Despite spending considerable amount of time with his captain (plot-twist: he was now addressing the ex-delinquent as "Nijimura-san") upon being appointed as vice-captain, Akashi still had zero idea as to what kind of incredible miracle transpired between the day he first saw Nijimura donning blonde hair and the moment he first watched him showing off his leadership skills and basketball prowess.

(Akashi never mentioned anything to anyone about his prior knowledge of Nijimura out of respect.)

The memory of Nijimura insolently responding to Coach Shirogane back then was still vivid in Akashi’s mind, but at the present Nijimura looked like someone who was only capable of having a sensible and polite discussion with the coach, or actually to everyone he did not consider as 'brats'. In addition, opposite to Akashi’s initial impression of him as someone who only brought forth trouble to the team but couldn't get kicked out because he was strong, Nijimura was currently one of Teikou's sources of pride, being recognized everywhere as the strongest power forward in the league despite only being in his second year in middle school.

But what Akashi didn't foresee at all was that he would end up respecting the same guy he internally condemned not-so-long-ago for taking part in a pointless brawl and disrespecting the elderly. 

For some reason he thought would be great if he'd possess certain knowledge of, the Nijimura he knew now no longer had any traces of the Nijimura he initially saw, except for that almost-permanent pout of his upper lip.

And aside from the obvious difference in hair color, as Teikou basketball team’s current leader, Nijimura was resolute, listened to everyone's opinion including his kouhai's, always had a good grasp of the situation and the people around him, was not afraid to exhaust all possible means to achieve his and the team’s goals.

But above all, he had correct evaluation of Akashi right from their first "official" meeting. 

Akashi admired all these traits. Traits he didn't usually see in people around the same age as him.

(Well, there were still times Nijimura's temper would occasionally break loose, but Akashi found it rather amusing, if anything.)

Now if only he'd refrain from being too fixated on Haizaki.

Admittedly, it had been bothering Akashi lately and so he decided to voice out this certain concern to his senior today. 

But the feedback he got later on was something he thought he should have deduced much _much_ earlier.

It was the first time that Nijimura ever mentioned something to Akashi about his being "sharp around some edges" in the past (Akashi thought it was an understatement but didn't say it out loud). He was also rather evidently embarrassed over it as per the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks, therefore Akashi did his best to control himself from confessing that he knew about that actually.

(Akashi was nevertheless quite elated though, because his senpai generously shared to him this piece of information despite it being something he perceived Nijimura had really chosen to bury below the deepest depths of the Earth.) 

In connection to this, it seemed the captain had been projecting himself into Haizaki in a sense that he genuinely believed that the latter would sooner or later reform just like what happened to him. It was indeed a noble cause as expected from the benevolent captain, Akashi thought, but Haizaki was someone whom the redhead had deemed as a hopeless case the exact moment he laid eyes on him. And Akashi was never wrong.

Akashi considered expanding on this some more until he realized that Nijimura had already put his bag around his shoulders, then proceeded to ask him if he'd want to come along to the convenience store to buy food. 

Akashi naturally didn't say yes, he didn't need to trouble his senpai any further; after all his eagerness to discuss about Haizaki’s distasteful attitude with him had already kept the captain long this afternoon.

But then Nijimura called him ' _obocchan_ ' (Akashi's heart skipped a beat), and pushed him lightly towards the door with him. And for the first time ever, Akashi allowed to be dragged along.

Later Akashi found himself enjoying something he thought he’d never be caught dead doing, especially by his father. Nijimura treated him to some low-priced meat bun and admittedly he couldn't help but be amused by it. He never imagined he’d be experiencing mundane things like this at this stage in his life, with his esteemed captain of all people. 

They stopped by a nearby playground to consume the meat bun they purchased from the convenience store and as they sat on the wooden bench, Akashi took the chance to inspect the food cautiously after each tiny nibble. At least if he finished up having diarrhea, he could clearly inform the doctor the components of the food he had eaten. 

Just as he was about to take his fifth bite (yes, he had been counting just in case the doctor would need that detail too), Nijimura called out his name in that low voice which constantly made Akashi's heart secretly flutter. 

As if on reflex whenever he’d hear his captain mentioning his name, he promptly raised his chin and tilted his head to the right where Nijimura was sitting beside him.

"Yes, Nijimura-s---?"

The honorific got stuck in his throat though because Nijimura's lips were now on his.

Akashi's eyes widened in shock, his entire body tensed up. He even lost hold of his meat-bun, making it unceremoniously drop to the ground. 

But Nijimura's mouth was warm against his, the captain’s upper lip which could usually be seen in a pout was indeed awfully full (pun not intended) as previously observed that Akashi couldn’t think of anything to do at this point, the touch of their lips rendering him paralyzed on his seat.

Akashi had never felt this clueless.

Should he reciprocate the kiss (Nijimura was kissing him right now, right)? Should he push him away? 

Akashi considered the sensation frantically flickering inside his chest and stomach strange, but wasn't entirely unwelcome.

As a matter of fact, it made him feel cozy all over; Nijimura was practically radiating heat beside him.

Akashi was about to just close his eyes and probably return the kiss, thinking “you only live once”, when Nijimura retreated.

So instead of shutting his eyes as he originally planned, Akashi was left gaping at Nijimura for good twenty seconds, his lips quivering a bit, while Nijimura stared back at him looking equally confused.

"..."

"..."

A brief staring contest occurred, until Nijimura rapidly blushed to the roots of his hair and looked completely petrified now. 

"Oh my god! I—I’m so sorry, Akashi-- that was-- ah-- uhm--- shit---!"

When Akashi finally came to his senses, he also felt his face beginning to heat up as if being set on fire, and if anybody would pass by them right now, they’d probably mistake the two Teikou students to be having a match of "whose face will turn into the darkest shade of red".

Akashi was still speechless and that made Nijimura fumble around his words further, "It’s just--- you were k—kinda ugh-- cute while you glared at the meat bun like it holds the key to the future so I wasn't able to-- geez what the fuck did I just--!"

The second year buried his face on his hands in embarrassment, and as he was busy wanting to kill himself on the spot, Akashi realized that it was his first kiss.

His captain had just stolen his first kiss.

Akashi would definitely make him pay for that someday. With interest.

 **////**          

It somehow bothered Akashi that having his first kiss stolen by Nijimura didn't actually bother him in the slightest.

It was ironic. 

Although the next day, they went on with their lives as if nothing happened.

Deep inside, however, Akashi knew that nothing was ever the same after that.

It might had been only a spur-of-the-moment thing for Nijimura (he had apologized to Akashi profusely that evening until they had to go their separate ways), but to Akashi it was something that left a deep impact on him. 

The more thought he put into it, the more it became clearer to him that he liked Nijimura _that way_. 

But Akashi wasn't able to do anything about the growing attraction he felt anymore because the next thing he knew, his senpai who was frequently inadvertently taking something from him was now giving him something he had never asked for and absolutely did not need at this point.

His position as the captain.

"I'm counting on you, captain Akashi."

When Nijimura turned his back to Akashi and started walking away, he took with him a myriad of things Akashi didn't even have enough time to enumerate.

But it was safe to say that he had taken a huge part of Akashi's heart with him.

**_/////_ **

The next time Akashi met Nijimura again was during the second day of the Winter Cup tournament of his last year in high school.

Today was Rakuzan's first match. It was also Christmas Eve.

Akashi was minding his own business, re-hydrating himself throughout the first half's break when he spotted Nijimura among the audience. Incidentally, he was awkwardly standing next to Yosen's former member Himuro Tatsuya who, as Akashi observed, was restraining a smile.

The Rakuzan captain didn't get the liberty to contemplate on that further as he got sidetracked by how his middle school captain was still so stunningly attractive, by how his fringe had gotten a bit longer, by how his steel gray eyes had become even sharper. 

It looked like Nijimura had instantly noticed Akashi staring owlishly at him. _Still as handsome and as perceptive as ever,_ was Akashi’s initial thought.

But Akashi reckoned everything was under control, and no, his heart did not just abruptly start beating in quicker pace. It had been beating that way even prior to the beginning of the second quarter.

He repeated this in his mind like a mantra and roughly succeeded in convincing himself until Nijimura smiled in his direction. That same proud and boyish smile he would usually bestow upon Akashi whenever the redhead was saying or doing something remarkable back in Teikou (which was to say... all the time). But Akashi also did not fail to distinguish the same tinge of suppressed remorse, the one he had last seen in Nijimura's smile during that fateful night he handed over the captaincy to Akashi.

Breathing the same air as Nijimura again after hearing nothing from him for quite a long time concerned Akashi a little. He had already taken a huge part of Akashi with him when he stopped being Akashi’s captain, when he went somewhere faraway, literally and figuratively. Did he return only to take another part of Akashi?

But exhilaration simultaneously crept inside Akashi as well. He would still have to make Nijimura pay for that stolen first kiss, right?

They gazed at each other from afar for god only knew how long, but apparently long enough that the buzzer was now resounding within the gym, indicating the start of the game's second half.

Akashi bowed slightly to Nijimura, unsure of what else should be done, but he hoped Nijimura got the point. He resumed to slay Rakuzan's current opponent with his new-found enthusiasm, ignoring how his teammates were weirded out by the amount of effort he exerted despite the opposing team nowhere near Rakuzan’s caliber.

His one and only captain had returned after years of being missing-in-action (read: after years of Akashi pining over him), might as well show him something grand.

(In reality, Akashi just really loved showing off to Nijimura when they were younger. The head-pats he received in return were some of his treasured memories in middle school.) 

He had already finished reciting his obligatory "good job for today, let's work harder again in the next match" speech as the captain, had instructed everyone to head back to the hotel first or go wherever they wished they should be (he even told them to enjoy their dates this evening if they had one; he learned from Mibuchi last year that making small chats with the team could make the members less intimidated of him), and had also finished changing into his extra uniform when he tried to hastily leave the locker room, hoping that Nijimura was still in the area.

The urge to be around his senpai again was inexplicable, even after all these years.

To Akashi’s surprise, Nijimura materialized right in front of him in all his glory the second he swung the door open.

"Yo, Akashi."

Akashi gasped and felt the world around him froze.

"Congrats on today’s win. You were great. As always. You're indeed the greatest captain a team could ever have," Nijimura’s hand was now on his head, ruffling his hair softly.

This resulted to Akashi's scarlet eyes enlarging in a way his eyebrows almost reached his still properly trimmed bangs; facing the person who caught his attention even before he became a teenager, the captain who took his breath away by his profound leadership and basketball skills, the senpai who stole his first kiss, the guy who took a part of Akashi with him when he left… it was too much for him to handle at the moment. 

He thought he was ready, but the words Akashi had internally practiced during the game’s time-outs failed to come out all at once. This was absolutely not how he envisioned his reunion with his former captain would go, and that was saying a lot because he had already managed to visualize gazillion of scenarios inside his head as of this writing (no, flying to L.A. to bang on Nijimura's door and ask him to show his face to him was not one of them… or maybe it was the last in the list).

If Nijimura was relaxed and collected earlier, he wasn't now. The grin on his face gradually disappeared and with downcast eyes he drew back his hand from Akashi's hair.

"Uhm, sorry, I guess today's not a good time, huh."

And that was the cue for Akashi's senses to return to the current situation in hand. 

He had to physically grab Nijimura’s wrist to prevent him from taking a step back. Akashi swore he would not allow the older guy to take this moment away from him, the moment he had been waiting for.

It was his senpai’s turn to be startled now so Akashi just smiled pleasantly at him, the smile that made his eyes even more slanted than they already were, the smile that would often make Nijimura automatically scowl and flush slightly before he’d proceed to flick Akashi's forehead.

"What are you saying, Nijimura-san? Today's the perfect time."

It was the perfect time indeed so Akashi pulled Nijimura back inside the locker room with him, locked the door, closed his eyes, and kissed Nijimura full on the lips without any further ado.

 _It's payback time_ , Akashi thought as he smiled a little triumphantly to Nijimura's mouth when he heard him gasp.

Akashi Seijuurou was known to be perfect in everything he ever did, but kissing didn't appear to be a forte of his because soon Nijimura was already the one dominating the kiss. 

The way his senpai kissed him senseless now was a far cry from their first kiss, Akashi suspected Nijimura learned a lot of things in the U.S.

The redhead wasn't aware of what was happening anymore (and he couldn’t care less) until he felt his back colliding onto something cold; he assumed at some point Nijimura had already managed to push him to the lockers, and it wasn’t a bad thing at all because it resulted into deepening the kiss.

And after what seemed like the entire duration of the time Akashi pined over Nijimura, they finally broke apart, remembering that they in fact needed oxygen to stay alive.

Akashi clutched onto the fabric of his uniform over his heart, breathed in out and out heavily, whereas Nijimura had a firm grip on Akashi's arms now as if his life depended on it. 

When Akashi met Nijimura's gaze again, the latter's piercing gray eyes bored into him as if questioning him if what the hell did just happen. Or maybe he was just aroused. Akashi hoped it was more of the second.

"Ni-- Nijimura-san," he whispered, his breathing had not evened out yet and his eyes still half-lidded.

Nijimura replied, equally dazed. "W-- What?"

"When you kissed me, back in middle school, was it intentional?"

That earned a scowl from Nijimura, _a normal reaction from him,_ Akashi supposed.

 "What the f--- Yes. It was."

That one wasn’t and it made Akashi’s heart do spontaneous jumping jacks.

"Why?"

"HUH?! Why are you asking this now, brat?!"

"I merely need to know, Nijimura-san," Akashi replied, unblinking.

This caused Nijimura to be silent for a while; he was definitely glaring incredulously at Akashi's face now, making the younger feel somewhat self-conscious. 

What if the answer Nijimura would give wasn't the answer that Akashi had longed for?

The redhead was already beginning to feel quite regretful over the fact that this certain matter wasn't within the scope of his Emperor Eye when he noticed Nijimura swallowing thickly. Their bodies were still closely pressed against each other that Akashi could swear he felt the bob of Nijimura's Adam's apple vibrated through him.

"Because... I kinda liked you, Akashi." 

Nijimura’s voice was wistful, it made Akashi flinch.

"Hell, I actually still like you a lot that I had to go ahead and fly from L.A. back to Japan with my hard-earned money just so I can watch your last participation in the Winter Cup with my own eyes. Tsk, Tatsuya laughed at me for good ten minutes and if he were not so beautiful I really would have punched his face on the spot," Nijimura confessed, back to his typical frustrated tone now (the tone he frequently used back in Teikou whenever his kouhais did something foolish, his classmates teased that it made him sound like a father).

Akashi doubted about the whole punching-Himuro-san-thing, but the rest of what he said seemed to be in earnest for his senpai’s face was as red as Akashi's hair by now, and his scowl as deep as Akashi's crush on him since junior high. 

Meanwhile, Akashi felt his own heart bursting inside his chest and so before he could completely die due to the overwhelming bliss he was currently experiencing, he grasped onto Nijimura's hands that were still fastened to his biceps to help him remain standing.

And with a deadpan voice he said, "I understand. I still like you very much too so please take me now, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura's scowl intensified, his eyebrows almost met in the middle of his forehead.

"W-- WHAT?!?"

"Nijimura-san had no qualms taking things from me before, so I'm sure there would be no issue for him to take something that I'm willingly giving now."

His ex-captain remained to be nonplussed so Akashi tried to be more direct.

"Nijimura-san, if you're anxious, I advise you to be not. I have just turned 18 years old four days ago."

Nijimura's upper lip pout and furrowed temple were instantaneously replaced with a pained look after hearing that, as if he'd be having migraine attack any minute from now.

"Wait, Akashi, are you suggesting that---"

"If Nijimura-san is still wary, then I guess he can consider it as a Christmas present from me. After all it had been a while since we’ve last seen each other."

His senpai withdrew his hands from Akashi's arms as if he just got burned and then started having a coughing fit.

Akashi was left standing clueless with his spine still pressed onto the lockers, waiting patiently for Nijimura to be done with his coughing. He looked perfectly fine prior to this. Akashi wasn't sure if he was supposed to call the medics or something.

Fortunately there was no need for that anymore because Nijimura returned his attention to him with stern eyes, those same eyes that Akashi unknowingly fell in love with back in middle school.

"Geez, Akashi, I don't know what the hell is happening or what the fuck you must be thinking right now, or if it's really okay to do it here, but shit, okay, if you insist."

Relief washed over Akashi, making him smile in return, although it felt like the corners of his eyes had began to sting; the eternally sharp-eyed Nijimura immediately detected this and was promptly alarmed again.

 "Shit--! Oi, oi, Akashi, if you start crying even before---"

"It's fine, Nijimura-san. Just take me that way you had always done before."

Nijimura heaved a heavy sigh, wiped the tears that had already collected at the corners of Akashi's eyes, then smirked at him endearingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Akashi. But I thought I'd let you know that if I take something, it's gonna be mine forever."

That made Akashi giggle soundlessly. _Oh, if only his senpai knew._

"I am incredibly aware of that, Nijimura-san."

And so once again Nijimura caught Akashi's mouth with his, with even more confidence now as if he was back to being the captain of the strongest basketball team.

He continued to take Akashi's breath away, literally this time.

It really did seem that Nijimura's expertise was taking something from Akashi both literally and figuratively because when they transferred to the bench located in the middle of the room, Nijimura had already managed to strip Akashi off his jacket.

Nijimura subsequently snatched kisses along Akashi's neck and collarbone as well, whispered how cute his kouhai was back in middle school and how beautiful he was now (Akashi denied about being cute), and later on unraveled the scion in a painstakingly gentle and delicate manner (completely contradictory to his brusqueness when he was younger), until Akashi was reduced to a whimpering mess under Nijimura's skillful ways.

After a few more ragged breathes and impetuous caresses, both of them had come undone at last and it was only during the afterglow when realization dawned upon Akashi.

He had just surrendered his...  _honor_  to his former captain. Inside a locker room. During Christmas Eve.

(Akashi's fairly certain that his father would seriously regret taking that fateful ride to Teikou with his one and only son if he ever discovered about this.

 _Well_ , the Rakuzan captain thought, _he had done worse things in the previous years._ )

Much to Akashi’s chagrin (or delight actually), it wasn't the last thing that Nijimura took from him from that day on.  

The list just kept getting longer and longer but Akashi thought that in the end, he didn't mind at all. Because this time Nijimura kept paying him back tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> In reality this is just a self-indulgent fic about Nijimura-san's greatness and Akashi's thirst because I'm still salty over the fact that senpai didn't appear in the OVA. (*A*) Also I meant to post this one around Christmas but some things happened... so anyway, (advanced) Happy New Year, everyone! *\\(^o^)/*
> 
> I hope you liked this one, feedback is very much appreciated! (*^_^*)
> 
> (P.S.  
> I'm very sorry in advance for any mistakes, I wasn't able to proofread myself as much as I intended to. ;_; Maybe I will come back to correct them later~  
> /Edit: Thanks to precious Aya (nijicchi) for pointing out some of the typos! <3  
> And to lovely Anna for mentioning about my mistake in the GoM count (I corrected it now from four to three, I mistakenly added Akashi in the count too)!  
> P.P.S.  
> I can't write a basketball scene to save my life.)
> 
> You can also find me crying over NijiAka in:  
> Tumblr: wallwindow  
> Twitter: _wallwindow


End file.
